The housing has at least one air inlet opening, at least one air outlet opening and a frame, wherein the frame consists of at least twelve frame segments which form the edge lines, and the frame segments span at least six open side surfaces, and each open side surface, if the housing with said open side surface does not interact, at least in a partial region of said side surface, in a sealing manner with the open side surface of an adjacent housing, is closed by a panel element which has an inner wall closing the open side surface, an outer wall closing the open side surface, and an insulating means located between the inner wall and the outer wall, in particular a core consisting of insulating material.
The standard housing is cuboidal. Different components of an air-conditioning and/or ventilation system can be placed into the housing. The housing typically has at least one air inlet and at least one air outlet and a frame. The frame consists of at least 12 frame segments. The 12 frame segments form edge lines and provide six open side surfaces. Each open side surface, if the housing does not abut a side surface of an adjacent housing, is closed by a panel. Each panel has an inner wall, which closes the open side surface, and an outer wall. An insulator is disposed between the inner and outer walls. If only one housing is used, six panels are needed to close the six open side surfaces. If two housings are attached, each housing is closed by five panels as the sixth open side surface of each housing abouts and interacts with the sixth open side surface of the adjacent, abutting housing.
The frame has at least twelve frame segments which form the edge lines. In this case, the frame segments span six open side surfaces. Of course, it is possible for frame segments designed as an intermediate web or intermediate element additionally also to be provided. If, for example, a frame segment designed as an intermediate web or intermediate element is provided, said frame element extends through an open side surface and divides the latter into partial surfaces. Of course, a plurality of frame segments, designed as an intermediate web or intermediate element, within a side surface is also conceivable.
The required components of an air-conditioning and/or ventilation system are installed in a housing of this type. Depending on the required space, it is also possible for a plurality of housings to be connected to one another, wherein, then, customarily, only the open side surfaces which are not in contact with an adjacent housing are closed by panel elements. The frame of a housing is designed in the manner of a wire cage, wherein four frame segments in each case span an open side surface. The air inlet opening and/or the air outlet opening can be arranged in the region of a common side surface or else in two different side surfaces. The air inlet opening and/or the air outlet opening can extend only over a partial region or else over an entire side surface. Depending on the desired manner of operation, a negative pressure or else a positive pressure can be set in the housing itself. A disadvantage of known housings is that heat is output via the panel elements and also via the frame to the surroundings, which results in undesirable losses.
It is the object of the invention to avoid the abovementioned disadvantages and to specify a housing which can be fitted easily and is also easily accessible, for example, for maintenance, and has better insulation.